Yukimura Kusunoki/Relationships
Relationships Kodaka Hasegawa Yukimura admires Kodaka and is highly respectful of him, believing Kodaka to be the "epitome of manliness" as he has an ample harem of girls and he is feared by everyone in school, traits of a "true man" that defies and challenges the laws of society and of the world. Yukimura also calls Kodaka "Aniki", a term meaning "Big Brother" which is often used by the Yakuza. Yukimura also does whatever Kodaka asks her to do without question, but tends to go to extremes, giving Kodaka a headache. When Kodaka realized that she was a girl, it was shown that she begins to be more attractive and intimate to Kodaka. As series progresses her admiration begins to transform into affection, as proven by numerous instances. For example, in Volume 4, when the Neighbors club was watching "Homoge club" anime, which depicted love between high school boys and fellow club members, Yukimura gladly approved it calling it a "splendid work of art". Later she was relieved when Sena's attempt to kiss Kodaka during the King Game failed, and very saddened when Kodaka noted all the changes in Rika's hairstyle, which everyone in the club, at that time, interpreted as signs of Kodaka's romantic feelings for Rika. In volume 6, when Kodaka independently invited everyone shopping, Yukimura, including her "peers", were disappointed upon seeing that she wasn't the only one invited and said: "...forgive me for forgetting my place in this world, and foolishly dreaming of things beyond my status". When she confronted Kodaka by the time the latter was reluctant in visiting the Neighbor's Club after Sena's explosive confession; which he hasn't in a week, it is here that Yukimura reveals that she treasures Kodaka more than the Neighbor's Club, as she states to him that she will continue to serve him as she did before, even if the club were to be disbanded, as Kodaka reprimands her that she doesn't have to. Afterwards, Yukimura reveals to Kodaka that; if she were a man, she would rape Kodaka as the latter made her chest tighten, much to Kodaka's chagrin though indicating that she now has romantic feelings for the latter. Yozora Mikazuki Despite being tricked by Yozora numerous times to wear a maid and butler outfit, Yukimura doesn't realize these trickery schemes and Yozora's attitude towards her in general (love rival) and respects Yozora as a senior. Hence, she calls Yozora "Anego" which means "Big Sister", a term that is used by the yakuza to address their seniors. Yukimura was also disappointed towards Yozora after she, and the rest of the Neighbor's Club, knew of her plagiarism in their movie's script, causing Yukimura to call Yozora an "idiot". In Vol. 9 of the Light Novel she finally realizes that Yozora was manipulating her the whole time which leads Yukimura not to trust her any more. Sena Kashiwazaki Yukimura seems to more or less respect Sena's status as a senior and treats her in a manner similar to Yozora (Yukimura also addresses Sena as "anego"), although she didn't expect Sena to be perverted (half-true statement as she was forced to recite phrase from eroge), which she saw as "boldness". Rika Shiguma Yukimura and Rika does not interact with each other often, although Rika was the one who managed to convince Yukimura to believe in the fact that she's a girl. Rika respects Yukimura's decision to follow path of manliness and still treats her like a boy. Though not totally mentioned in the light novel, in the anime, it was shown that Rika and Yukimura would usually have some casual conversations with each other from time to time. Kobato Hasegawa Like Kodaka, Yukimura is highly respectful of Kobato, calling her "honorable sister". Aside from this, Yukimura doesn't interact much with Kobato. Maria Takayama Yukimura was more or less nice towards Maria, however, when Kodaka tells her to give Maria healthy food, due to her habit of taking "aniki's" orders to the extreme, Yukimura forced Maria to drink a bottle of "health tablets" (protein), making Maria afraid of Yukimura. On Kodaka's revised order of getting normal food, Yukimura treats Maria sushi and steaks, making Maria more or less happy and nice to Yukimura. Yukimura is also usually in-charge of taking care of Maria when the rest of the members are not present. Aoi Yusa At their first meeting, Yukimura initially saw Aoi as an enemy and an intruder for the Neighbor's club, as with other members of the club, excluding Kodaka. Because of this, Yukimura attempted to poison Aoi through the coffee Kodaka offered to her after the latter reassured her that the coffee itself isn't poisoned, much to Yukimura's distress. A week after, when Yukimura spots Kodaka helping Aoi with some work, Yukimura claimed that she was there to save Kodaka from the Student Council itself (calling them a "league of cowards"). When Yukimura explained to Aoi about her devotion to manliness, despite being a girl, Aoi bluntly called Yukimura a "weirdo", much to the latter's anger. Their relationship changed into friendship in Vol. 9 of the LN which also causes Yukimura to end her relationship with Yozora, as she finally realized that she manipulated her the whole time. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Yukimura